Que seraisje sans toi ?
by Magdaline
Summary: Les souvenirs et les réflexions de Draco sur une chanson de Jean Ferrat.


Titre : Que serais-je sans toi ?

Auteur : Clélia

Rating : Un petit K pas plus

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, j'empreinte juste les personnages à JKR et je n'en tire aucun profit.

Note de l'auteur : Un grand merci à Mambanoir pour son petit flash de pub, j'en profite un peu, j'en ai honte. Cette petite song fic dont je ne suis pas très fière mais qui me tenait à cœur et qui pour une fois ne finit pas en drame.

Gros bisous et bonne lecture.

Que serais-je sans toi ?

_Que serais-je sans toi qui vins à ma rencontre_

_Que serais-je sans toi, qu'un cœur au bois dormant_

_Que cette heure arrêtée au cadran de la montre_

_Que serais-je sans toi que ce balbutiement ?_

Tu avances vers moi et je me demande ce que je ferais sans toi. Tu m'as éveillé à l'amour et sans toi, je n'étais plus rien qu'un cœur desséché qui cherche sans relâche l'amour qui le fera renaître. J'ai cherché auprès de femmes cette source de bonheur qui m'aurait rendu heureux. Mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé, et pour tant j'ai cherché mon amour. En passant près de la grande salle, je regarde l'horloge de l'école qui s'est arrêté depuis le mort de Dumbledore. Serais-je moi aussi arrêté comme cette horloge si tu ne m'avais pas rendu la vie ? Je ne serais rien, rien d'autre qu'un héro perdu dans ce monde qu'il a créé mais qui ne lui laisse pas sa place. Qui l'a oublié. Je ne serais même pas l'équivalent du souffle de vent qui soulève ta chevelure ébène.

_J'ai tout appris de toi sur les choses humaines_

_Et j'ai vu désormais le monde à ta façon_

_J'ai tout appris de toi, comme on boit aux fontaines_

_Comme on lit dans le ciel les étoiles lointaines_

_Comme, au passant qui chante, on reprend sa chanson_

_J'ai tout appris de toi jusqu'au sens du frisson._

Tu m'as montré ce que sont les relations humaines, qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir une raison pour s'attirer l'amitié d'une autre personne. Moi qui n'ai jamais vu mes relations avec les autres que comme des moyens de parvenir à mes fins. Moi qui ne me suis rapproché d'Hermione que pour mieux te piéger. Je me suis rendu compte trop tard que c'est moi que je piégeais en faisant cela. Je me suis retrouvé prisonnier d'un filet de ma propre fabrication. Et ce filet, que je voulais doré pour que tu ne t'en échappes plus, est devenu ma prison consentante. Je suis consentant, t'en rends-tu compte ? Tu m'as pris dans tes filets et j'y reste avec une joie et un bonheur qui ne m'est pas habituel. J'ai pris à voir le monde en blanc et non plus en noir. Tu étais la lumière et j'étais l'ombre. Je ne vis maintenant que pour être dans ta lumière. Tu t'éloigne de moi et je dépéris comme le ferait une fleur privée de soleil. Avide de connaissances et de nouveauté, je t'ai tout pris. J'ai bu à la source de la connaissance que tu es et j'ai faillit en mourir. Je ne peux pas être un être humain aussi bon que celui bon que toi. Mon éducation et les centaines d'années de matraquage familial ne s'efface pas en quelques années et pourtant…. En quelques années tu m'as apprit bien plus sur l'amour et le don de soi que mes parents en 16 ans d'éducation aristocratique. Parce que je ne devais jamais donner, laisser paraître même dans l'intimité de ma chambre. Je l'ai aussi appris avec toi. J'ai gémis, frissonner et trembler comme jamais entre tes bras. Tu m'as appris ce que c'était que se donner entièrement à quelqu'un, sans arrière pensées, sans plan, sans intention d'aucunes sortes. Et ce jour là j'ai failli en mourir. Parce qu'on ne m'avait jamais donné autant. Parce qu'on ne m'avait jamais aimé avec autant de désintérêt. Parce que tu ne voulais rien de moi que l'aveu de sentiments évidents mais que je continuais à nier. Ce soir là, tu m'as donné tellement que je n'ai pu que te suivre dans ta folie amoureuse et tomber encore plus amoureux de toi. Depuis ce jour, je n'ai de cesse de voir briller dans tes yeux, l'étincelle de bonheur que j'ai réussis à faire naître.

_Que serais-je sans toi qui vins à ma rencontre_

_Que serais-je sans toi, qu'un cœur au bois dormant_

_Que cette heure arrêtée au cadran de la montre_

_Que serais-je sans toi que ce balbutiement ?_

_J'ai tout appris de toi, pour ce qui me concerne_

_Qu'il fait jour à midi, qu'un ciel peut-être bleu,_

_Que le bonheur n'est pas un quinquet de taverne_

_Tu m'as pris par la main dans cet enfer moderne_

_Où l'homme ne sait plus ce que c'est qu'être deux_

_Tu m'as pris par la main comme un amant heureux_

Tu m'as appris qui j'étais, qui se cachait derrière le masque froid de l'aristocrate. Je me suis découvert rieur, joueur et ouvert d'esprit, moi qui me croyais engoncer dans mes principes, mon éducation et mes idées. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux et fait de ma vie le bonheur d'être à tes côtés. Moi qui croyais me voir marier à une aristocrate et apparaître droit et fier à ces côtés lors de réceptions mondaines. Je préfère me moquer gentiment de nos amis en buvant une Bièreaubeurre lors d'une soirée intime. Alors que je pensais être enfermé dans le noir et sa magie, je découvre qu'il peut faire beau et lumineux. Qu'à midi, ce n'est pas forcément la nuit. Qu'à midi, on peut aller se balader et non pas rester dans son lit à rattraper une nuit d'insomnie. Tu m'as apprit que l'amour se partage et se construit, qu'il s'entretient et qu'il faut se battre pour le renforcer et le rendre plus beau. Je ne savais plus ce que c'était que l'amour, en réalité, je n'ai jamais su. Même si j'ai pensé aimer, ce n'était que des illusions, de la poudre aux yeux. L'amour avec toi, c'est un bûcher, celui de mon cœur et de mon corps quand tu me prends dans tes bras, quand ta bouche s'empare de la mienne, quand ton corps pèse sur le mien. Je ne connaissais que l'amour physique, le désir à l'état brut, l'acte gratuit et bestial de reproduction. Tu m'as apprit la douceur, les préliminaires, l'amour des sentiments. Tu m'as pris par la main et guidé sur le chemin de la vie… La vie avec toi.

_Que serais-je sans toi qui vins à ma rencontre_

_Que serais-je sans toi, qu'un cœur au bois dormant_

_Que cette heure arrêtée au cadran de la montre_

_Que serais-je sans toi que ce balbutiement ?_

_Qui parle de bonheur à souvent les yeux tristes_

_N'est ce pas un sanglot de la déconvenue_

_Une corde brisée aux doigts du guitariste ?_

_Et pourtant je vous dis, que le bonheur existe_

_Ailleurs que dans le rêve, ailleurs que dans les nues,_

_Terre, terre voici ses rades inconnues._

J'ai vu Hermione parler de bonheur, j'ai vu ses yeux se voiler. Comme si ce bonheur qu'elle recherchait avec acharnement était partit avec Ron. Ron, ami perdu, âme bénite de la guerre et héro mais surtout, amant et amour disparu. N'est-ce pas paradoxal ? Alors que l'on a trouvé le bonheur, il nous est enlevé. Ce sont toujours ceux qui l'on connu et perdu qui parlent le mieux du bonheur d'être deux. Et pourtant, je vous affirme que le bonheur existe, je le vis, en ce moment même, alors qu'il s'avance vers moi, le soleil dans le dos, comme illuminé de l'intérieur. Auréoler de lumière, on pourrait croire à un rêve, à une illusion mais non. Mon bonheur à moi, est en face de moi. N'allez pas croire que je suis égoïste mais voyez comme il est beau et comme je suis heureux. Le bonheur existe, je l'ai devant moi.

_Que serais-je sans toi qui vins à ma rencontre_

_Que serais-je sans toi, qu'un cœur au bois dormant_

_Que cette heure arrêtée au cadran de la montre_

_Que serais-je sans toi que ce balbutiement ?_

-Que fais-tu ?

Ta voix me réveille et je sors de mes pensées. Tu es devant moi. Je te souris, tu es si beau dans le soleil couchant.

Sans te répondre, je passe derrière toi et te prends dans mes bras, posant mon menton sur ton épaule.

Tu cherches à prendre mes lèvres et je ne te les refuse pas. Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

Je n'ai pas répondu à ta question. A quoi bon ? Tu ne comprendrais pas. Tu es trop modeste pour t'attirer le mérite de ma résurrection.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Répliqua Harry en se séparant de mes lèvres.

Je soupirais en reposant mon menton sur ton épaule. Les yeux posé sur le coucher de soleil, je finis par chuchoter.

-Que serais-je sans toi ?


End file.
